Forbidden Love
by Matomeyaku
Summary: can itachi and sakura get together. well this is a story on a couple of naruto people in a small world or not you have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"What should we do now?" a female voice said running out of breath

"I don't know, but we will stop running I am tried of running. We will show the world that we can do what we want." a male said also running out of breath

"But you know it is forbidden if we do, we don't know what the cost could be." The female said

"Then we will take are chances and see what they will do to us. I cant go on like this I don't want to live where we cant love each other. I want to show the world how much love we have and I'm not going to hided it." the man said regaining his breath.

" I do too but we must run a little longer I fear they will kill you if they find out." the female said in a scared voice

"I'll be find as long as they don't hurt you I'll be fine." The man said as he put his finger on the females chin and tilted it upwards

They kissed in the streets while they kiss both of there minds flash back to how this all started.

--

"Hay I made it. It took sometime for me to finish cleaning the are house." A pink hair, jade green eyes, and pale face girl said

"Your always late Sakura so what dose it matter." a blue hair, white eyes, and pale face girl said

"Well if I didn't have to do the cleaning I would be here on time Hinata." Sakura said in a sarcastic voice

Around this time a spiked blond hair, pale face, blue eye boy walks towards Hinata.

"Hi Hinata and Sakura." The blond hair boy said

"H.. H.. Hi.. Na.. Nar.. Naruto." Hinata said blushing

"Hay Naruto." Sakura said

"Whats going on?" Naruto said

"Nothing much just got done cleaning my dam house ugh." Sakura said like se was going to kill some one

"That sounds bad O well. How about you Hinata?" Naruto said turning to Hinata

"Nothing.. Nothing here either." Hinata said looking straight into Naruto blue eyes

"Ok, you guy want to head to ramen noodle shop?" Naruto asked

"No I am good I have to go do something." Sakura said bumping Hinata to make it look like she was ready to go

"Hum.. Y.. y.. ya I'll go.. go with you." Hinata said has almost her whole faced turned red

"Well I guess ill meet you down there then ne?" Sakura said like as if she didn't know

"Ya we will see you down there I guess." Naruto said as he walked off with Hinata.

Great now what am I supposed to do alone? Sakura was thinking to her self when she heard some noise in the background.

She follow the noise and came around a park where there where two people talking and one just setting there. The two that where talking Sakura knew but who was the one sitting there.

He is kind of hot and cute who is he.

What Sakura saw was a guy with black straight long-ish hair but not past the shoulders, black onyx eyes, and a pale face.

Who is he? What is his name? Should I find out? These where the questions Sakura was asking her self at the same time staring at these unknown guy. The other two where Ino and Shikamaru. There where talking and making all the sounds but throwing things at the building while holding hands.

Sakura started to walk towards the unknown figure when a familiar person walk over to the same place. He is shorter then the unknown figure but he has spike black hair, onyx eyes, and a pale face.

Sasuke what is he doing here and dose he know that person? Sakura was thinking.

When Sasuke walk by the unknown figure he glared at him in hatred.

Sakura make it over to the unknown person and sat down next to him.

"Hi my name is Sakura. What is your name?" Sakura said

"Hi Sakura did some one pay you to come over here and talk to me?" The man said

"No I just came over here to talk I guess." Sakura said trying to hide the real reason why she did

"To talk you say anyways my name is Itachi" said Itachi

"That is a nice name. So why are you sitting here alone?" Sakura said

"Well I try to listen to my surroundings every day." Itachi said as he closes his eyes

"Ok so.. Whatca doing tomorrow?" Sakura said

"I'll be here why?" Itachi replied

"You want to hang out with each other tomorrow?" Sakura said as she blushed and was glad his eyes where closed

"Sure it beat just sitting here but I have to head out ok." Itachi said as he was leaving

"Ok see you tomorrow." Sakura said as she got up and headed to the ramen shop.

Who was that girl? She was kind of cute? Wait don't think that you know you cant date any of these people in the village. But who was she. I would like to see her again. I hope she is for real I don't want to be sitting there again all day doing nothing. Itachi thought to himself. As he went into his house for the day.

--

"Yes I would like two thing of ramen please." Naruto said as he pulled out his fat ass frog and pull the money out to pay for it

"Tha.. Thank you Naruto." Hinata said gently

"Any time Hinata we should do this more often." Naruto said putting away his frog

"Ya! I mean ya we should." Hinata said happily

As there ramen got there they sat down and started to eat. While they ate it was quiet and they finish there ramen. After they finish Naruto put his hand halfway between him and her on the table.

"Thank you for the ramen." Naruto said

"Your welcome." the worker said

Hinata put her hand on top of Naruto hand and they both blushed and started to talk

"Well.. Well how you doing?" Naruto stated to studier

"O.. ok and you?" Hinata replied

"I'm ok hay ugh I have a questing." Naruto said

"What is it?" Hinata asked

"Hmm well you see I see that we are having fun and we would like to do it again and hmm well would you like hmm." Naruto leaned in and stated to whisper " would you go out with me?" Naruto finally got out

Omg he finally asked me yes! Yes! Yes! I would go out with you. Hinata was thinking

"y.. y.. ye.. Ye.. Yes." Hinata finally got out

Naruto lean back and was happing and they just talk about little things. Around this time Sakura arrived and saw them talking and holding hands.

Finally what the hell took them so long to start going out dam. Well it all said and done let see where this goes.

"Hay guys this look like a nice day ne?" asked Sakura

"AA hmm. Y. y. ya it is." Hinata said looking shy as she took her hand and put it into her lap

Great she come and we stop holding hands Naruto thought.

"Ya it is a great day." Naruto replied

"Well I am not going to hold you guys up I am heading home so see ya." Sakura said leaving

" I should go to. It is getting late." Hinata said as she left

"bye see you tomorrow." Naruto said

Great as soon as Sakura come every thing goes down hill. Man cant we ever get time together. Man this sucks.

Naruto headed home as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun came up and shine on Sakura's face. What is that? Sakura thought to herself. What is so bright? Sakura open her eyes and got up. She started for the shower on her way she pick up her normal outfit she wears. She got done with her shower and heads out the door.

There are a few people who walk pass her house.

"Hi there how you doing?" the common people said

"I am great." Sakura replied as she head for the same park.

As she was walking she spotted Hinata and Naruto walk down the street to the Hokage faces.

Hmm. Should I sky on them? Yes you should but what would happen if they see you? Ill do it without being seen. Sakura thought to her self as she started to sneak behind Hinata and Naruto.

"So how is everything?" Naruto asked

"Great now that you are here." Hinata replied with a little blush

"That is great to hear. What do you want to do when we get there?" Naruto asked

"Lets find out when we get there." Hinata said

"Well I was going to wait but now is a good time then any." Naruto said as he pulled out a rose from his back pocket and gave it to Hinata.

"Tha.. Thank you Naruto." Hinata said as her little blush when to a bigger one.

"I cant wait to see what we do." Naruto said as they arrived at the faces.

"Now what do we do? How about we just sit here." Hinata said

"Ya let sit there in the shade." Naruto pointed out

They headed for the spot and sat down in the shade.

Great that was boring no action why did I even bother to spy on them. Sakura thought to her self as she head to the park again.

--

Itachi was sitting there on the bench waiting for the girl to show.

Great I knew some one paid her to talk to me now she ran off and I am going to be sitting here all day again. What should I do? Maybe I should get back early and save some of my leave.

Itachi was thinking to himself as Sakura arrived.

"Hi there are you awake?" Sakura asked

"nope that's why I am talking to you." Itachi retorted

"Sorry I thought you where sleeping so we should head to the shops around town ne?" Sakura asked

"That would be fun. What do you want to hit first?" Itachi asked

"Well we should go to hmm… the shop that has games." Sakura said after a few minutes of thinking

"Ya that would be fun." Itachi said as they headed for the shop

They walk for some time before getting there. They passed the ramen shop and some other shops.

"What game should be play first?" Itachi asked

"Lets play the one that we got to shoot down the cups and win points for the stuffed animals." Sakura said

Sakura walked up to the stand and pick up the shuriken and throw it at the cups and missed. She tried again and knocked one down.

"Great shot here your cup one point." The host of the game said

"What can I get with that?" Sakura said

"This." The host said as he pick up the smallest bear that was as big as some ones finger

"Great." Sakura said sadly looking at the biggest bear

Itachi walk up next and pick up a shuriken and throw it and knocked down a cup.

"Nice shot sir here is you cup twenty points." the host said

"What can I get for this?" Itachi asked

The host grab the biggest bear and gave it to him. Itachi took the bear and handed it to Sakura.

"Is this what you wanted?" Itachi asked

"Y. y. yes that what I wanted how you know?" Sakura asked

"Well normally people who just stare at a bear that long wanted it." Itachi said

"Thank you so much this is so nice." Sakura said

Sakura and Itachi headed over and play other games together. Like a fish game and a matching game.

"Hay it time for lunch what should we have?" Sakura asked

"Hmm.. Let me see there is that ramen shop I saw on are way up here. Want to see what the food it like?" Itachi asked

"Ya why not." Sakura said

They headed over to the ramen shop and started to order.

--

"Yes, would I get two things of ramen please?" Itachi asked

"Why yes you could and for asking so nicely I will make them larger for you." The worker said

"Thank you." Itachi said

"I hope we can have another day like this soon." Itachi said

"Me too this day was good but it no over yet." Sakura said

"True it will continue to be a great day as long as we get to stay together." Itachi said

O my god that is so sweet where did that come from. He is so sweet and caring. Sakura was thinking.

"Yes it will be." Sakura said as they started to eat

They got done eating and Sakura got up and started to head outside. When she slip on a spot that the ramen has spit on the floor. As she was falling Itachi caught her before she got to close to the ground.

Nothing like falling for a guy huh? Sakura asked herself in her head.

"That was close thank you for not letting me hit the ground." Sakura said

"Well I couldn't let you hit the ground. What kind of guy would do that?" Itachi asked

Any other guy that saw me fall. But you are different you didn't let me hit the ground why? Sakura asked herself.

"I don't know." Sakura said as they shared the glare.

The glare that lead to that special kiss but what is wrong why didn"t it happen.

Itachi pulled Sakura back to her feet and put his arm around her and started to walk to the to the schools. As they past there was a busy road that wouldn't let them pass Itachi walk into the middle of it. To stop it for Sakura to walk by.

"So what do you do when your not hanging out?" Sakura asked as she sat on the swing

"I do missions when I am not on leave." Itachi said as he started to push her

"What kind of missions?" Sakura asked

"I cant talk about them sorry I don't want to sound mean but I cant sorry." Itachi said sadly not trying to hurt her

"Its ok the sun is going down what should we do?" Sakura asked

"Well follow me ill show you a great spot." Itachi said as he started to lead her to the place

--

They start to walk and Itachi notice that Sakura stated to shake.

"Are you scared?" Itachi asked

"No just a little cold." Sakura said while her teeth started to chatter

Itachi took his jacket off and gave it to her to wear. Sakura let Itachi put it on her.

"Well we are here." Itachi said as they got to the training field

"What are we doing here?" Sakura asked

"Just look. Look up." Itachi said as he laid on the ground

Sakura look up and saw the sunset as she laid onto Itachi chest. The stars started to come in and they look at the stars while they laid there.

What is this dude problem I mean we have been out all day and had the greatest time and now looking at the star why don't he ask me out? Sakura asked herself over and over again.

"Itachi." Sakura said

"Yes?" Itachi answered

"Well we have had a great time and all but all of the times we had why haven't you like hmm." Itachi cut her off "Ask you out?" Itachi Answer

"Ya well I mean ya why haven't you?" Sakura asked

"Well you see how I said I do missions right?" Itachi said

"What dose that got to do with asking me out?" Sakura said

"Well when I do the missions they don't allow me to have any like/loved ones" Itachi said sadly

"But you are on leave right?" Sakura asked

"Ya I am." Itachi replied

"Then why don't you ask me and we can keep it a secreted?" Sakura said

"I don't want you hurt I mean they do thing ugh.. I you know it might. Screw it. Sakura would you go out with me?" Itachi asked

"Yes I will." Sakura answer

They laid there for the whole night watching the stars. As a shooting start went by Sakura stated to say.

"Make a wish Itachi."

"All my wishes have come true." Itachi said

"Thank you Itachi you are the nicest person I have met." Sakura said as she close her eyes.

Itachi and Sakura fell a sleep there in the training field hearing the sound around them put them to sleep fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Sakura woke up see saw that is was day time and she stay out all day.

"Nooooo. Itachi wake up." Sakura yelled

Itachi got up and he look like a bum.

"What is it?" Itachi asked

"We stay the whole night here. What are we going to do?" Sakura asked

"oo ooo great hmm… I can help you here." Itachi said as he was thinking

"how are you going to do that?" Sakura asked

"Well I can help you sneak in." Itachi said

"ok." Sakura said as she started to head home.

As they where walking Sakura notice Naruto and Hinata again.

What are they up to? I want to see what up just only if I didn't stay out all night. But you cant said it wasn't the best night you have had. Sakura was thinking to herself.

"we are here. What are you going to do." Sakura asked

"you sneak through the window and I will knock on the door to get you in." Itachi said heading for the door.

Sakura headed for the window. She started to climb up it when Itachi knocked on the door.

"Yes." as female answered the door

"well hi, there I am new to the neighborhood and I wanted to see where is the ramen shop. Do you know?" Itachi asked like he had no clue

"yes, you follow this road all the way down the street and make a left you cant miss it." the female said

As Sakura was climbing she slipped on the side of an edge of the house rooftop.

"what was that." the female said as she turn her head and looked.

"what is what. I don't know but can you tell me where I can find a training field." Itachi said trying to get the female attention.

"well you follow the path right there. Until you come to a field and that about it." the female said pointing the way

Sakura made it into the window and shut it.

"thank you. Bye" Itachi said as he was leaving.

"bye." the female said as she closed that door.

--

Itachi was walking down the road. When a guy stepped out of the shadows.

"your leave is up Itachi time to get back to missions." the man said

"no it's not I still have 1 more week of leave." Itachi said looking at him

"no your leave just ended, the high power said it was time to come back and that if you refused he we could take any action to take you back." the man said getting into a fighting stand

"I'll go with you." Itachi said giving in.

"ok this way." the man said leading him to the road that will take him all the way back.

Itachi took that long road. Nothing in site but trees and the path. It was a dry boring walk. All he was thinking about was Sakura and how he did this to her. Dating her but cant see her. Forbidden you knew that and you still went out with her why? You could have stayed friends but no you had to ask her out. What if they find out they could kill me, or worst kill her. Itachi was thinking that when he pick his pace up a little. What do I do. I don't want to break up with her because I still like her and I want to be with her but I also don't want her kill or me.

Itachi finally got there and open the big doors to the place.

"hello Itachi we have a mission for you." A light pale man said

"what mission. What time. Where." Itachi asked

"the mission is to kill someone. The time tonight. Where. Well it where you just came from." the man said giving him a new kono knife

"yes I know what I must do." Itachi said as he left

It was about midday when he got out of there and walked all the way back to the hidden leaf village.

--

Itachi was walked into the ramen shop and ordered. He was sitting there thinking how he was going to tell Sakura what he dose and why he won't be able to see her at all. He got done with his ramen and he headed out.

Sakura spotted him and started to walk toward him. But Itachi didn't see her and started to walk away from her.

"Hay Itachi wait up." Sakura yelled

Itachi turn around and started to walk toward her. As they meet they hugged.

"hi. I have not see you around here where did you go?" Sakura asked

"well I had to do a few things." Itachi replied

"o ok well what do you want to do now?" Sakura asked

"how about we take a walk." Itachi suggested

"sure." Sakura answered

Itachi took Sakura hand and they started to walk. They walked around for a little bit then Itachi started to take her to a special spot in the hidden leaf village.

"where are you taking me?" Sakura said

"it is a surprise." Itachi said

As they where walking they saw Naruto and Hinata.

"hay come with me for a second." Sakura said taking Itachi to Naruto and Hinata.

"hay Naruto and Hinata." Sakura said

Naruto and Hinata where sitting on the bench holding hands watching the sunset which still had about 3 more hour before it did.

"yes, Sakura" Naruto said

As Sakura and Itachi got over there Hinata took her hand and put it into her lap.

Damn you Sakura damn you, damn you, damn you. Every damn time. Why do you do this to me. I swear it is your purpose is to ruined me and Hinata damn you strait to hell. Leave me the hell alone damn you. You come and Hinata act all weird leave us ALONE!! Dam it. Naruto was thinking.

"Hay guys this is Itachi." Sakura said

"Hi." Hinata said as she was looking the other way.

"Hi." Naruto said like he was never thinking like that.

"Hi." Itachi said

"well we got to go." Sakura said

"ok." Naruto said as he seemed happier that they were leaving

Itachi leaned and whispered "do you have a bathing suit?"

"yes I do. but why? " Sakura asked

"you might want to get it on before we get to where we are going." Itachi said

"ok then I will be back in about 15 minutes." Sakura said as she left

Itachi sat there right next to Hinata and Naruto.

Damn you to new person leave us alone dam it. Naruto was thinking

Hinata finally put here arm down and Naruto put his hand on top of it. Then Hinata leaned her headed on Naruto's shoulder.

About that time Sakura returned.

"ready to go?" Sakura asked

"Yes." Itachi said as he took her hand and started to walk again

They walked for some time and they came across a big pond. The ponds water looked clear and some light where around it that where blue. It looked like a perfect spot to be with your couple and that why they where there.

"what is this?" Sakura asked

"well it is a pond. A pond where you swim. What else is do you think it is?" Itachi whispered

"I don't know but thanks for the head up." Sakura said as she took of her top and bottoms to reveal. Her bikini.

DAMN!! She look hot. Wow I cant believe this.

"well your welcome if I knew you where going to where that. I would have gotten better swimming gear." Itachi said taking off his clothe

They swam for about 3 hours.

The blue light was glistening off Sakura skin. Itachi move in and put his arm around her midsection and pressed his body against her. Sakura looked up and saw his eyes glazed over. Itachi leaned in and almost touched his lips on her when the sun went down. Itachi pulled back.

"it is night o no." Itachi said as he started to get out.

"yes I know what is wrong?" Sakura asked

"nothing but I have to go sorry. I am sorry." Itachi said as he left

Sakura got out too and headed home. She was a little mad she didn't get a kiss. But even madder he left just like that. when she got home and went to bed.

--

Itachi met up with the same man right at the gate.

"hello I show you where you need to be the rest you already know." the man said

"yes." Itachi said looking sad that he just left his girlfriend for something like this.

The man took Itachi down a long road the light where out on the whole street making it hard to tell where you are.

"continue on this path to the end and that is the house. The person you need to kill is upstairs on the left side." the man said as he left

Itachi follow the path to the house. Open the door and walked in. it was empty on the bottom floor and the light were out. He headed upstairs and took a left. He open the door and pulled out the kono knife. He was standing over the bed with it in both hand and he thrust downwards. While that was happening the girl turn on the light in her room. To reveal her face pink hair, jade green eyes, pale face. It was Sakura. Itachi stop before he stabbed her.

"Wh.. Wh… what are you doing?" Sakura asked scared to death

"I'm. I'm. I'm sorry." Itachi said as he dropped the kono knife

"why are you doing that?" Sakura asked

"you know how I said I was on leave." Itachi said

"yes." Sakura said as she was claiming down

"well I got news that I am not on leave and my mission was to kill you they must have found out I was going out with you." Itachi said as tears where falling from his onyx black eyes

"It's ok. Why don't you just leave." Sakura said

"it's not ok I just tried to kill you and it not a simple as that. If I leave they could kill me and in going out with you they could kill you if I stay." Itachi said

"then we will run away." Sakura said as she started to get out of bed and packing

"I am tried of running I have been running my whole life but I will run a little longer so you can get away and you won't be hurt." Itachi said as he stopped crying.

Itachi and Sakura got out of the house and started to run. Run far away. Far away from the her house to relocation somewhere else in the hidden leaf village.


End file.
